All because of a Project
by Awesome Luva
Summary: When Clary Fray is partners with the school player, Jace Herondale, for a project, she finds herself in the middle of all these love problems. Who will she choose? Sorry, summery sucks. :( Disclamer:I don't own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary's POV

I walked into the art room to do my studies there like I did every morning. I always come to school early, you see so I go there for a bit of peace and quiet before lessons start. As I was saying, I walked into the art room only to find it was occupied. Occupied by none other than Jace Herondale, the school's player and Aline, one of the school's slut population.

They were locked in a tight embrace but they sprang apart as soon as I entered.

"What are you doing here idiot?" said Aline

"I might as well ask that question to you too Aline" I replied, my voice cool and collected.

"I am making out with my boyfriend, and would have done more if _you _hadn't interfered. Don't you know enough to leave lovers alone?" She sneered

"Wow Aline" I said "I never realized you had enough IQ to form two whole sentences!"

Then Jace finally decided to step in. "Hey, guys don't worry, there is enough of me to go around", he smirked at me suggestively.

"Are you kidding me, look, this is taking up too much time. I am going to class" I retorted

I went into class and sat down in my usual seat, right next to the window, and started reading a book. A few minutes later, I heard the teacher, Ms Greenfield, walk in.

"Alright class" she said happily "We are going to do a project on art. You have to be in partners and you will be working on this for a month. Now, you must include how art has affected you, why art…"

I dozed off until I heard my name being called by the teacher.

"Clary Fray and…" I listened apprehensively "Jace Herondale"

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first review, thank you so much lindsayhonaker :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Clary's POV**

Jace walked up to me and plonked himself in the seat next to mine.

"Hi partner" he said

"Hi" I replied "Why don't we just take down notes for this lesson and meet again after school"

"Ok" he simply said "I'll meet you at the gates after school"

*Timeskip until school finishes*

Ok, school was finally over, it was time to look for that idiot so we could get the project over and done with. I walked to the school gates but there was no sign of him

"Excuse me" I said to one of Jace's cronies who was passing by, I think his name was Sebastian or something "Do you know where Jace is?"

"Eh, probably with Aline or someone" he said "I think they went to the janitors closet on the 1st floor. Look for him there but he'll probably be in the midst of making out with her so maybe you should cover your eyes as you go in"

He probably meant this as a joke but to be honest, I didn't find it funny.

"Ok, thank you" I replied

I made my way up to the closet. When I got there, I mentally prepared myself for the worst. I opened the door and walked inside.

What I saw was shocking. Aline and Jace were both half naked and passionately making out. I was a little unsure on how I should break them up.

I cleared my throat and they stopped at once.

"What the heck are you doing here" said Jace

"Um hello? Remember the art project?" I said

"Oh, fine I'll go with you" he said, putting his shirt back on. Wow he was hot-wait, forget I said that.

"But Jace…?" Aline began

"Look, I gotta go now but we can continue this later or something" Jace said

I rolled my eyes.

We walked out of school in silence.

"So, whose house do you want to go to" I said

"Mine" said Jace

"Ok fine, where is your house?"

"Why, wanna come over and you know, have some _fun_?" he said

"Oh my gods are you kidding me?"

When we arrived at his house, he straightaway took me up to his room. It was really neat in there for some reason. Weren't boys supposed to be really messy?

"Ok, you handle the questions and I'll do the drawings" I said

"But, I want to draw"

"Well too bad sucker, girls rule boys drool" Ok, why did I say that, I guess it just came out of my mouth. Well, I can't take it back now.

Jace was looking at me like the idiot he was

"Ok, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are pretty" he replied

"Alright…that's awkward, let's just pretend that didn't happen"

"Whatever you say, Fray"

"You think you're so funny don't you"

"Why yes, yes I do" he said doing a bow

"Ugh, just get to work"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I got a longer chapter now. Woohoo!<strong>

**Again, please review**

**Awesome Luva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**TMI Lover**

**inside my mind of chaos**

**reemarie 36**

**lindsayhonaker**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Jace's POV

When we finished studying and Clary went home, I couldn't help thinking that she wasn't too bad after all-wait no, I hate her.

I sat down on my couch, waiting for my siblings to come home from their dates.

This is boring.

I picked up my phone, it was time to see who was available that night.

Isabelle's POV

I was on a date with Merliorn my classmate. He was annoying, he never laughed at any of my jokes. I finally broke off that date and made my way home.

I got there, only to find Sebastian, one of Jace's friends there. To be honest, I did not like him much but you know, if Jace liked him, I had to accept him

"Hi" I said

"Hello, any idea where Alec is?" he said

"Nope, why?" I replied (Alec was my brother, by the way)

"Nothing important" he said

That was odd, what did he want with Alec? I had never seen them communicate at school and they had never seemed to share any kind of connection whatsoever.

Sebastian left and I went to my room and after doing some homework, went to sleep.

Clary's POV

When I arrived home, I greeted my mother and Luke. Since my dad had died when I was young, Luke was kind of my fatherly person. He certainly acted like my father. It was pretty obvious he loved my mother but he never said anything about it.

I started doing some homework in my room when my phone buzzed. I looked at it to find a message saying "Don't you _dare _tell anyone what you just heard"

Ok, that was odd

I replied "Excuse me?"

"Do u know what Alec Wayland's number is?" the person said (Jace is adopted and his brother and sister's names are Wayland but he is a Herondale)

"Ummmm, no. Why did you ask?"

"None of your business"

"Okay…."

Then I fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I know this chapter is not very good but please review!<strong>

**Awesome Luva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**TMI Lover**

**inside my mind of chaos**

**reemarie 36**

**lindsayhonaker**

**Guest**

**Monkeygirl1425**

**All of you are AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Clary's POV**

I went to school the next day with a sense of dread. I didn't know why? What could I be so afraid of?

Then it hit me

Everything from yesterday, from Jace calling me pretty to all those strange messages I was receiving. They were probably meant for Alec but who would have anything against him? Alec looked like a kind guy.

I walked up into school only to find Jace and his followers sneering down at me.

"What's up loser?"

"Hear you were set into partners with Jace, he can do much better than you"

Why are you walking around wearing that hairstyle, it's so bad, it gives me the shakes"

They were all closing in on me. I did the only option available to me at the time, I ran straight to class. It was lucky I was so small or I'd never had been able to squeeze past Isabelle and Aline.

I sat down in my Maths class and like always, read a book until class started.

"Good morning class" the teacher said "I have a new student here next to me and I would like Clary Fray to take care of him. I chose Clary because she is sensible and the most responsible girl in class. Now, his name is Simon and I would like all of you to be nice and welcome him into this school."

Simon sat down next to me while I observed him. He looked skinny and had glasses. He was probably very smart too, otherwise he wouldn't be in this class.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" he replied "Can you please explain how to do the Pythagoras Theorem?"

I then launched myself into a speech on what the Pythagoras Theorem was and how you use it to discover if a triangle was right angled or not.

When class was finally over, I invited Simon to join me for lunch. I don't sit with anyone because I am not a very social person, unlike my mother who is a social butterfly.

"So tell me about yourself" I asked Simon at lunch.

He told me everything about himself and vice versa.

By the end of lunch, we were both best friends.

In English (the class where we had to do the project)

Ms Green field assigned Simon to be in our group! So it was now Simon, Jace, and I

"Hi, you must be Jace" Simon said

"Yes I am, got a problem with that?" Jace rudely replied

"No, no, simply wondering why you are so stupid"

"I'm NOT"

It carried on like this for the rest of the day. Jeez it was annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, done with another chapter, please review!<strong>

**Awesome Luva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**TMI Lover-Thanks for the positive review!**

**inside my mind of chaos -thanks**

**reemarie 36 – Okay, I'll try harder with longer chapters**

**lindsayhonaker- I'll leave you to guess…*smirks evilly***

** –Can't tell you!**

**Guest**

**monkeygirl1425-Thanks so much!**

**All of you are AMAZING and I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Jace's POV

All right, basically I just had one of the worst days of my life. Let me explain what happened.

I walked into school that morning with a smile on my face as usual. Then I get inside only to find the fan club waiting. _My_ fan club.

Usually they're okay but today they were all acting like...demented fashion and me-obsessed monkeys!

And then luckily for me, that weirdo girl Clary showed up and all my fans started insulting her. I felt kind of bad for her but too bad for her, not my problem.

I took that opportunity to run off to my first class.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, apart from the fact I got shouted at by my Math teacher for falling asleep in class. I wasn't my fault his class was so boring!

Then English came and everything changed…

That new kid, I think his name was Simon or something was in our group. As I saw him and Clary exchange excited looks, I mentally rolled my eyes and prepared myself for a long hour.

I spent most of it arguing with Simon, that little prick.

He thinks he is such a know it all.

Once I had enough of arguing, I just strait up ignored him.

Boy, he got pretty mad at that. I thought his face was gonna explode!

So then he and Clary started chatting while I just gamed on my laptop the rest of the time.

Yep, pretty horrible.

**Clary's POV**

When class was over, I invited Simon to my house. We hung out a bit there before his mom called him saying he had to go home.

I just went on my laptop, read a few online books, did more homework and went to sleep.

Rather enjoyable day.

**Simon's POV**

I walked in to school on my first day, extremely nervous. But in fact, there was no need to be. Because that was the day I met Clary, sadly it was also the day I met Jace. I really liked Clary and it was fun hanging out with her. I hoped we could hang out more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, done. Sorry I took so long to post this but the negative review I just got made it a bit harder to write. May I just say, flames are welcome but please give me ways to improve the story, not just say that I'm am going too fast. Give me an example of how am I going to fast. That is what I want to hear rather than what I got from 'I love MORTENELA'. Thanks and please review.<strong>

**-Awesome Luva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I have no idea what to say so… yep, read on. Oh and thank you so much reemarie36 and lindayhonaker in particular. Your reviews really made my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Clary's POV **

I looked up from my wild fantasies of being popular only to see the depressing grey school gates.

Bracing myself for a ton of insults again, I walked into school. But none came.

I looked around in surprise only to find that they were occupied in watching two people having a fistfight. Interested, I walked over to find that it was between Alec and Sebastian. I never really liked any of them that much so I left to the art room.

I started to draw without thinking much of it. After I felt I had finished, I looked down to see it was a picture of Jace. Jace of all people. He was wearing that signature smirk along with one of his eyebrows raised.

I quickly ripped up the paper and threw it in the bin. Then I went to English.

"Alright class" said Ms Greenfield "As you all know, this project is due on Friday so please start to finish things off and get ready on your speech"

"Wait, what?" I heard Sebastian mutter sleepily to someone

I looked around to see how much everyone else had done. It was pretty amusing actually to see them arguing. None of them got along very well. There was Maia and Jordan, a couple who recently broke up. There was Alec and Sebastian, who obviously despised one another. There was also Isabelle and Magnus, whom Isabelle immensely disliked because he had glitter all over him. And there was Aline and Elise, a girl who was kind, but a little blunt and crazy. There were many more but these were the ones who hated each other the most in class.

"Oh wait guys, before you start working, I would like to remind you that tomorrow night at my house I'm having a Halloween party so just dress up and be there!" Elise called out.

A chorus of "Okay's" sounded across the room as everybody settled down to work.

I looked round for Jace but he wasn't there! That meant it was just Simon and I for a whole hour!

We didn't really do much, just sat and talked about each other. You know, the usual tell each other about our lives thing you do with someone you just met. We talked and talked until we realized we were best friends in kindergarten and primary before Simon left to go to another country. Now he had returned and it was so coincidental he came to the exact school as I did!

"Hey Clare-bear," Simon said using his old nickname for me "Do you want to study with me at my place after school?"

"Sure!" I replied

The rest of the school day was rather uneventful, I met up with Simon at the gates when our last lesson ended and we walked over to his house, chatting like the old friends we were.

We studied and talked at his house for a while before I started to head home. It was such a perfect day without Jace. On the way back home, I decided to stop at the grocery store to pick up a few vegetables for my mum.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone as I was walking out of the store.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice sneered leeringly at me.

"Jace," I replied tersely

"Aren't you going to apologize for bumping like the clumsy oaf you are into me?" he said

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I said "Why weren't you in school today?"

"Couldn't handle you and the prick making gooey faces at each other" snorted Jace

I could feel my ears grow hot "We certainly do not make gooey faces at each other!" I nearly screamed

"Of course you do, now, I'm off. See you tomorrow, _partner_," he smirked

I just huffed at walked back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of things going on in my life<strong>

**Review!**

**-Awesome Luva**


End file.
